Moving on Up
'"Moving on Up"' by ''M People is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 2. It is also featured on the main tracklist of Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs, in which the song is covered by The Lemon Cubes. Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple curly hair, a purple, green and blue striped sequin tunic tank, indigo leggings, and purple patent high heel boots. She's also wearing a blue bracelet on her right arm and green earrings. Background The background is a stage, with a purple glowing stand that the dancer is dancing on. There are four female silhouettes who dance with the dancer under golden headlights. Around is a large silhouette audience dancing and grooving to the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: '''Bend your arms, keeping them upwards, with your hands behind your head. '''Gold Move 2: Squat down and put both of your hands on your knees. 'Gold Move 3: ' Get down on your knees and throw your arms out. This is the final move of the routine. MovingOnUpGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 MovingOnUpGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 MovingOnUpGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Moving on Up appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Party Rock Anthem * Super Bass * We No Speak Americano Trivia *Along with'' Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika), this song appeared on ''Just Dance 2 as a DLC, using it's original version and have their original artist credited, only to reappear on Summer Party/Extra Songs, using a covered version that is by the The Lemon Cubes. *This is the second cover by The Lemon Cubes cover, after Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika). It is followed by [[Boys (Summertime Love)|''Boys (Summertime Love)]]. * The pictograms was going to be in a shade of red instead of purple. *This song has a line similar to ''Toxic ("You took a sip from the devil's cup"). *The line "Take it like a man baby" appears as one line the first time it is sung, but the second time it is sung, it is divided into two lines ("Take it like a man/baby"). * At the bridge, when the coach touches the floor, the blue lines on her shirt turns purple. * On Just Dance: Summer Party, if there are enough perfects to get the "On Fire" mode, the fire will not be displayed. It will, however, play the brief sound and give extra points. * The routine's background is highly similar to that of Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)’s on ABBA: You Can Dance. Gallery Movingup.jpg|Moving On Up Movingonup.jpg|Movin On Up (Remake) Moving on up summer party.png Pictos-spritemoving.png|Pictograms movingonupmenu.png moving on up beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 moving on up beta picto 2 3.png|Beta Pictograms 2&3 Movin.png movingonup_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos M_PEOPLE_%22MOVING_ON_UP_%22_HD_1993 Just_Dance_2_Moving_on_Up,_M_People_(Solo)-(DLC)_5* Moving On Up - The Lemon Cubes Just Dance 2 Extra Songs Just Dance Now - Moving On Up - The Studio Allstars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLC's Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Covered Category:Pop Songs Category:90's Category:Not Covered then Covered Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:R&B Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with glitches Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Console Exclusives Category:Julia Spiesser